


A Honest Proposal

by mother_hearted



Category: Dangan-Ronpa
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M, Femdom, Non Consensual, Scarification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-06
Updated: 2012-06-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 02:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mother_hearted/pseuds/mother_hearted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cute ones were always her number one weakness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Honest Proposal

"Oooooo _ooooh,_ you're so _pretty_ like this, hair drenched with sweat and the collar of your shirt soaked with blood. Just the kind of look a stone cold badboy like you needs, the kind that makes me weak in the knee _eeees_. Gaahaaheehee, pucker up darling, my lips aren't the only ones that'll be red and swelling."

You grab the back of his head, watch the sweet swirls of blood race down the cuts of his neck, pooling around the swell of his collar bone. _Mmmmph._ Gorgeous. But you knew he would be. That lovely mouth with the tongue you want to split is tightly shut, it's almost cute, how he thinks he still has control. The cute ones were always your number one weakness. 

Touko loved his mouth, those nasty words that burned like acid she wanted to bathe in. You like his mouth too, those set of perfect pink lips that are just begging to be bruised before you snip them off with your precious scissors. You think about straddling his face, making him just as wet as you are, suffocating him with the scent of your cunt. 

The idea makes you giggle, _geehee,_ makes your clit pulse, and you love to deny yourself even more, so you open your mouth instead, licking your lips as you draw a sharp line down his chest.

"You had so much to say to Touko, didn't you? Mmmm, what's wrong, did that nasty bear sneak into your room right before me and _doooo_ something to you, did he break you, _Togami-kun?_ I don't mind broken toys, just means there's some extra slack to them, and I've got the perfect place for hotties like you."

He refuses to look at you, so _meaaaan_ , so _cooooold_ , you could cut out the meat of his cheeks and rub them against your own face. You want to, there's so many things you want to _dooooo_ , but like you mentioned when you tied his hands behind him, shoving him down to his knees with your foot against his back, this is as much business as it is pleasure. 

"Touko may have been shy but I have no problem sharing my affections. I want to paint the blood _-iest_ blossoms on your skin, stain those pearly whites red, stretch you out on a rack and watch your muscles tighten under your skin. Gaahee, consider this my proposal, you delicious hunk."

He finally lets out a scream when you shove him to his back, sink down on his stomach, scissors tearing open his clothing, revealing smooth unblemished skin. 

"I might not be able to leave my mark just yet, but like a blushing bride, _I'll wait_ , all nerves a jitter and heart a flutter. Gya _haa_ hee, the least I can give you is my seal of approval."

The tips of your scissors trace your name on the inner meat of his thigh, his screams ringing in your ears like wedding bells.

_Til death do you part._


End file.
